Den Unterschied macht ein SixPack Bier
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Auf einen Absacker bei Tiger - wie auch immer das zustande kam. Das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen. Was überhaupt dazwischen los war. Und die Frage zur Titel-Antwort.


**Titel:** Den Unterschied macht ein Six-Pack Bier

Ein _Tiger-&-Bunny_-OneShot von R-chan aka Hoshisaki

**Summary**: Auf einen Absacker bei Tiger - wie auch immer das zustande kam. Das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen. Was überhaupt dazwischen los war. Und die Frage zur Titel-Antwort.

**Pairing**: Kotetsu x Barnaby

**Warnings**: Yaoi - PWP - Lemon

A/N: Versprochen heißt verbrochen, oder wie war die Redewendung noch gleich? Für den Empfänger des Versprechens!

Die tragende Idee stammt übrigens von einem nicht ganz ernst zu nehmenden Experiment, über das ich - reichlich bebildert - vor einigen Jahren im Internet gelesen hatte.

Begleiten wir also unsere Helden durch Sternbilds Nacht!

R-chan  
>aka Hoshisaki<p>

**Den Unterschied macht ein Six-Pack Bier**

"Ich weiß gar nicht, worin du besser aussiehst, Bunny!", lachte Kotetsu T. Kaburagi und warf die vierte Bierdose Richtung Mülleimer. "In diesem weißen Anzug, den du im TV immer anhast, in deiner hübschen Lederkluft hier~" Er lehnte sich vor und zupfte am Kragen der rot-weißen Jacke eines wenig begeisterten Barnaby Brooks Jr.

Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte, seinen eigenbrötlerischen Partner auf einen Absacker nach vollbrachtem Heldentagewerk zu sich in die Wohnung zu überreden, wusste keiner von beiden.

"Oder in dein'm Powersuit..."

"Fängst du jetzt an zu lallen?"

Kotetsu steckte seine Nase tief in Bunnys Gesicht. "Oder..."

"Oder was?"

"Oder in deinen Sportsachen..."

"Tsk." Bunny schob die Wange des anderen grob aus seiner Privatsphäre, was Kotetsu wiederum dazu brachte, lachend vom Sofa zu kullern und zu Füßen des Blonden liegen zu bleiben. Kurz war es still, doch dann sagte er mit einem für Barnaby unverschämt wirkenden Grinsen: "Oder ganz nackt?"

Fast hätte Bunny sein noch halbvolles, zweites Bier über Tiger verschüttet.

"Du spinnst doch!"

"Bei dir doch immer~" Kotetsu setzte sich auf und lehnte sich auf Bunnys Knie.

"Du bist betrunken?"

"Von drei kleinen Bierchen?"

"Von vier", korrigierte Barnaby betonend, "großen Büchsen Bier, mein Bester!"

Kotetsu lachte über den sarkastischen Unterton und schlag die Arme um Bunnys Taille. Die sanfte Röte um die Nase nicht bemerkend, schmuste sich Tiger zwischen die schlanken Schenkel und in den Schoß seines oft wortkargen Gefährten.

"Wenn ich trunken bin, dann höchstens vom Rausch des Erfolgs, dem Anblick deines Antlitzes im Mondschein und der Süße deiner strahlenden Gegenwart!"

Beinahe reflexartig zog Barnaby ihm eins über die Rübe. "Wirst du poetisch, wenn die Promille steigen, oder wie?"

"Ha-ha", kommentierte Kotetsu trocken.

"Und auch noch alberner als sonst?"

Bunny verstummte, als Kotetsu ihn plötzlich so ganz anders ansah.

"Und du kannst überhaupt nur über mich meckern, hm?"

"..."

"Was, jetzt sind wir beim goldenen Schweigen?"

"Kotetsu-san..."

Die dunkle Aura um dessen hochgezogenen Mundwinkel verunsicherte Bunny.

"Aber ich weiß schon einen Weg, dich mal ein wenig... in Stimmung zu bringen."

Tief durchatmend trank sich Bunny ein paar Schlucke Mut an. Sobald er die Bierdose von den Lippen nahm, riss Tiger sie ihm aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch.

"Ach ja?" Herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, lehnte sich Barnaby ins Sofa zurück.

"Pass mal gut auf!", grollte Kotetsu angriffslustig, packte Bunny im Nacken und zog sie beide zu einem Kuss zusammen.

Barnabys Augen weiteten sich im ersten Moment vor Schreck. Die Barthaare kitzelten am Kinn, doch das herbe Aroma aus Bier und dem fast frisch geduschten Mann zwischen seinen Beinen, lullte den Jüngling in den ungewohnten Kontakt ihrer Lippen. Erst nach einigen Momenten der neuen Leidenschaft, nach dem die wohligen Schauer beiden bis in die letzten Spitzen und Enden gefahren waren, sprang Barnabys Verstand und Schamgefühl wieder an.

Ruppig stieß er den anderen von sich und keuchte. "Jetzt ist wohl alles zu Ende mit dir, was, Alter Mann?"

Sauer stand er auf, als Kotetsu hilflos mit den Achsel zuckte.

"Ich gehe heim."

Doch Barnabys an Alkohol nicht gewohnter Stoffwechsel machte ihm einen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung und prompt fiel er Kotetsu in die Arme.

"Willkommen daheim, Liebling!", lachte Kotetsu und küsste Bunny auf die Stirn.

"Ich glaub's wohl", murmelte dieser errötend vor sich hin und setzte sich mit Tigers Hilfe zurück aufs Sofa.

"Erstaunlich, wie wenig du verträgst..."

"Ach, sei still."  
>"Sei du lieber laut!"<p>

Irritiert sah Bunny auf, als Kotetsu einen Arm um ihn legte.

"Wieso?"

"Das ist schließlich mein erklärtes Ziel für heute Abend!"

"Du Idi-"

Kotetsus Lippen versiegelten Bunnys Protest.

Er wehrte sich diesmal nicht mehr und ließ es geschehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen und einer Hand haltsuchend in Kotetsus tannengrünem Hemd, ließ er ihn den Kuss vertiefen, bis sie keuchend aneinander hingen.

In einem akuten Anfall von Dominanz schwang sich Bunny auf Kotetsus Schoß, schmiegte sich an ihn und löste mit hastigen Fingern den Krawattenknoten. Fast zittig vor drängender Erregung zerrte er ihm den halb geöffneten Winsorknoten über den Kopf, wobei auch die allzeit präsente Mütze zu Boden ging. Ranke Finger gruben sich sinnlich in die dunkelbraunen Locken, während die Lippen wild miteinander tanzten. Mal lauter, mal leiser klangen die Tanzschritte durch das Wohnzimmer, begleitet von gelegentlichem Seufzen oder Keuchen. Hitze sammelte sich im wenigen Raum zwischen ihren Köpern. Aneinander gepresst waren die Schenkel der Männer. Lenden an Lenden. Bunnys hübsche Hände spielten mit den schon zerzausten Strähnen, als ihre Gegenstücke den Posten auf Barnabys Hüften aufgaben und forschend erst ein Stückchen den Rücken hinaufwanderten, dann umkehrten, um das wohlgeformte Sitzfleisch zu betasten.

Positiv überrascht stöhnte Barnaby in den Kuss, als Kotetsu zupackte.

Gierig nach mehr schlang Bunny die Arme fest um die starken Schultern, drückte sie an sich und begriff noch nicht, dass es unterdrückte Fleischesnöte und ein paar versteckte, unausgesprochene Gefühle waren, die ihn und Kotetsu dermaßen beben ließen. Tigers Rechte verschwand unter dem schwarzen Shirt. Gänsehaut wuchs über Bunnys Körpers und erneut krallte er sich in die Kleidung des anderen.

"Bunny..."

Schwer fiel es ihm, doch Barnaby ließ von Kotetsu ab. Dessen sanftes Lächeln ging ihm geradewegs in die Lendengegend.

"Kotetsu-san..."

Vorsichtig hob Tiger die Brille von ihrem Platz auf der schmalen Nase.

Bunny blinzelte, als seine Brille behutsam auf den Beistelltisch gelegt wurde.

Dafür musste sich Kotetsu etwas vorbeugen und Bunny dementsprechend zurück. Trotz des hitzigen Küssetauschens zuvor, errötete Barnaby als Tigers warme Wange die seine streifte.

Unbewusst schloss er die Augen und schmiegte sich in die Wärme, sodass sein Mund hauchzart Kotetsus Ohr berührte. Dem ging die Begegnung ebenfalls nahe. Er seufzte leise und streichelte Bunnys leicht aus der Form geratenes Haar.

"Kotetsu-san..."

Das Flüstern kitzelte an seiner Ohrmuschel, ließ ihn schmunzeln. Langsam lehnte sich Tiger zurück und betrachtete sein Häschen.

Bunny kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, als sein Partner ihm mit sicher wirkenden Handgriffen die Lederjacke von den Schultern schob. Er schüttelte sie von den Armen, um diese gleich wieder um den Mann vor sich zu schlingen. Heiß glitt der Atem über ihre Gesichter.

"Ahh-"

Tigers Hände auf seiner Brust lockten ein ersticktes Keuchen aus Barnaby hervor, der mit erregter Verwunderung zusah, wie jene Hände unter sein Shirt fuhren und über die Muskulatur geisterten. Mit einem Gefühl von tausenden Schmetterlingen im Bauch spürte Bunny jede Bewegung. Warm prickelten die Stellen, über die Kotetsu wanderte.

"Kotets-"

Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als die fremden Fingerspitzen zum ersten Mal die bereits erhärteten Nippel berührten. Tiger schaute auf, Barnaby in die Augen. Entschlossenheit in einem Paar, Gefühlschaos im anderen.

Für einen Moment schien die Welt einzuhalten. Niemand bemerkte den bebenden Seufzer, der Barnaby über die Lippen kam, bevor beide die Augenlider fallen ließen und die Welt sich plötzlich schneller drehte als jemals zuvor. Hungrig hingen ihre Münder in wilden Küssen aneinander. Ein oder zwei Knöpfe büßte Kotetsus Hemd beim Herunterreißen ein. Grob zerrte Tiger Bunny das schwarze Shirt vom Leib, überhäufte die Brust der Wohlgestalt mit hundert heißen Küsschen, fuhr mit den Händen über Rückgrat und Schenkel seines Partners, der keuchend und leise stöhnend die Wange in das unbezähmbare Haar gebettet hatte, zögerlich Ohr und Nacken liebkoste und dabei alles um sich herum vergaß.

"Mach ruhig auf!", wisperte Barnaby verlegen, als Kotetsus warme Berührungen seinen Schritt verwöhnten.

Zweimal musste das nicht gesagt werden. Ruckzuck hatte Kotetsu die Hose des anderen geöffnet und massierte das dort residierende Gemächt, welches sich heiß und ungeduldig nach ihm reckte.

Nur entfernt registrierte Kotetsu Bunnys Liebesschrei und seine Fingernägel im Rücken.

Fokussiert auf den neu entdeckten Schatz, förderte er diesen zu Tage und befingerte ihn zunächst neugierig. Mit hochrotem Kopf schaute Barnaby an sich herunter.

"Kotetsu-san.. ah~", keuchte er den vertrauten, liebgewonnenen Namen und verlangte stürmisch nach einem Kuss. In der Ablenkung schlossen sich Kotetsus Finger um den harten Schaft. Instinkt steuerte die stimulierenden Auf- und Abbewegungen, als sich ihre Zungen - genau wie die Männer selbst - eng umeinander schlungen. Bis schließlich Barnaby intensiv aufstöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken warf. So tief aus der Kehle kam der süße Laut, dass es Kotetsu wollüstige Schauer durch den ganzen Leib jagte. Mit viel Beherrschung hielt er an sich, zwang sich zur Kontrolle, um seinen Bunny umso mehr davon nehmen zu können. Aufreizend spielte Kotetsus linker Zeigefinger im Spalt zwischen den runden, knackigen Backen. Die Rechte pumpte das stramm stehende Glied, während sein eigenes fast schon schmerzlich klagend noch immer in seiner Kleidung gefangen war.

"Kotetsu!", rief Barnaby, als die feuchten Lippen sich gierig um seine Nippel schlossen und erregende Spielchen trieben.

"Kotetsu!"

Barnabys Hüften stießen Kotetsus fordernd an. Die Polster federten unter ihnen. Eine kleine Schweißperle rann über die Schläfe des Blonden. Einen lautlosen Schrei später setzte bei Kotetsu der Verstand doch noch aus und leichthändig vor brennender Leidenschaft warf er seinen Geliebten der Länge nach auf das Sofa. Sich auf ihn stürzend, verschlang Kotetsu die Lippen des kurz überraschten Barnabys. Der Körper des jungen Mannes bog sich dem des anderen in zügelloser Lust entgegen. Gerade hatte Bunny die Arme um seinen Liebhaber legen können, entglitt er ihm in Richtung Süden.

Tigers Zungen malte verschnörkelte Linien auf Barnabys Brust, während seine Kehle der flammenden Passion Ausdruck verlieh und seine Hände erneut die strubbelige Mähne fanden. Sie malte die Muskelbilder auf der trotzdem weichen Haut nach und verlor sich im beginnenden blonden Flaum unterhalb des dezenten Bauchnabels. Schwerfällig zupfte Kotetsu die störenden Kleider noch etwas herab, bevor sein Mund begehrend die unwiderstehliche Erektion umschloss und die herbe Süße zum ersten Mal kostete.

Bunny bebte unter ihm, stieß die Lenden hoch, tiefer in die wundervolle Wärme und grollte dabei heiser Kotetsu Namen.

Jener kämpfte mit den wollüstigen Hüftbewegungen, die ihm auf irgendwie verführerische Weise das Atmen erschwerten. Mit vollem Mund, Bunnys mehr oder eher minder leisen Liebeslauten im Ohr und dem reichen Duft des anderen in der Nase schwirrte Tiger der Kopf. Betäubt vom leichten Schwindel langte er sich selbst an die Kleider und befreite sein um Zuneigung geprelltes Glied aus dem einsamen Kerker.

Das Keuchen der Erleichterung vibrierte in seinen Lippen um Barnabys Schaft nach, gab das Gefühl in betörenden Reizen an ihn weiter. Gefangen unter Kotetsus Körper wand sich Barnaby in Ekstase, eine Hand in Tigers Schulter gekrallt, die andere verkrampft an der Sofalehne. Vollkommen im Moment verloren, warf er den Kopf hin und her. Einige der goldenen Haarspitzen klebten auf dem Schweißfilm an der Stirn und auf den Wangen. Bitter und salzig schmeckte Kotetsu die ersten Tropfen des flüssigen Verlangens, seine Lenden rieben sich verzweifelt an den zittrigen Knien des Verwöhnten. Das glühende Pulsieren, um das sich seine Zunge wand, zuckte in einer Art Vorwarnung, die Tiger geflissentlich überhörte, zu sehr lockte ihn das nahezu tabulose Spiel mit Latte und prall gefülltem Sack ab.

"Kote-" Heiß schoss Kotetsu der milchige Samen tief in die Kehle, ließ ihn sich verschlucken und husten, als Barnaby, der Ohnmacht nahe, das Sperma über Kotetsus Lippen, Wangen und Kinn verteilte. Die letzten Tropfen blieben am Glied hängen, als seine Arme erschöpft auf die Polster fielen. Die Unterlippe hatte er sich blutig gebissen, im Rausch des Höhepunktes. Schwer atmend hing Tiger über ihm, betrachtete, wie Bunny etwas vor sich hin murmelte und mit dem bleiernen Gewicht seiner Augenlider kämpfte.

"Kotetsu-san..."

Er schmeckte das Ejakulat, rieb mit dem Daumen der Linken den erkaltenden Saft in Reichweite seiner Zungenspitze. Den glasigen Blick auf den völlig fertigen Partner gerichtet, masturbierte Kotetsu mit letzter Kraft. Ein ersticktes Jauchen markierte seinen Orgasmus, als auch ihm kurz alles schwarz vor Augen wurde. Leer und doch erfüllt sank Kotetsu, die feuchten Spuren ihrer Befriedigung ignorierend, in Barnabys verschlafene Umarmung.

Die Nacht, das Nachglühen, die Erschöpfung vom Tag und nicht zuletzt der Alkohol in ihren Kreisläufen trug sein Übriges zum tiefen, festen Schlaf der Helden bei.

Im Laufe des nächsten Vormittags erwachte Kotetsu, weil es ihm zwischen den Barthaaren am Kinn ganz gemein juckte. Grummelnd räkelte er sich und wurde daher einer kuscheligen Decke gewahr, von der er ihm ersten Moment nicht wusste, woher sie kam. Sich am Kinn kratzend bemerkte Tiger noch zwei Dinge: das Rauschen von Wasser aus Richtung des Badezimmers und das Schellen der Türklingel. Groggy erhob sich der Morgenmuffel und stolperte über seine Kleidung, die entweder über den Boden verstreut lag oder ihm lose an den Knien baumelte. Hastig zog er die Hose hoch und eilte zur Tür, an der es nun ungeduldig zu klopfen begann. Ganz ähnlich dem Pochen in Kotetsus Schädel.

"Ja, ja!", nörgelte er und öffnete, sich mit der Hand durchs Haar fahrend, die Wohnungstür.

"Oh..."

"Bison-san?"

"Ah, Tiger-kun... Da war meine Sorge wohl unbegründet, was?"  
>"Hä? Wieso Sorge?"<p>

"Na, du hast gestern was von Trinkengehen gefaselt und ich hab die halbe Nacht in unserem Club auf dich gewartet!" Antonio lachte herzhaft. "Aber so wie du aus der nicht vorhandenen Wäsche guckst, hast du wohl... was anderes... gemacht, huh?"

Ein freundschaftlicher Klapps auf Tigers Oberarm. "Was war denn an gestern Abend so anders, dass du so fertig aussiehst?"

Kotetsu brauchte eine Weile um dem Gesprächsverlauf zu verfolgen. Laut halte das Wasserprasseln in seinen Ohren nach und er befürchtete, sein Saufkumpane könne es genauso gut hören wie er.

"Der Unterschied zu sonst?", wiederholte Kotetsu die Frage, mehr für sich selbst, und dachte kurz zurück an seinen Bunny, das wunderbare Stöhnen, welches er ihm erfolgreich entlockt hatte, die Hitze ihrer Begegnung. Verträumt lehnte sich Kotetsu an den Türrahmen, zog scharf Luft ein, als das kalte Material die frisch verschorften Kratzspuren der letzten Nacht berührte.

"Der Unterschied...", sagte Kotetsu schmunzelnd und leise, bevor er Antonio einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug und zurück zur Couch torkelte, um sich noch einmal hinzulegen, bis sein Häschen ihn wecken käme, "Der Unterschied war ein Six-Pack Bier..."

** ~ ENDE ~**


End file.
